Messenger Pigeon
by orangepencils
Summary: Mika finally manages to get her husband away from work. He even leaves all his communication gizmos at home. But can Tohma Seguchi really stay away from work?


Messenger Pigeon

**Messenger Pigeon**

**Hello everyone! It's been a while don't you agree? Well I must warn you that this year I won't be uploading many new stories since I have a very busy schedule. I will post new things, but not as many as I would like. I'm already impressed that I'm actually writing something new. I got a new lap top and I'm writing this story with it. It's so cool! Also, I've re-read and edited many of my old stories. All of the typos should be gone now.**

**203**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the lap top.**

**Summary: Mika finally manages to get her husband away from work. He even leaves all his communication gizmos at home. But can Tohma Seguchi really stay away from work? Humour, one shot.**

**Edited: August 31****st**** 2008**

Messenger Pigeon

"Tohma, are you coming?" Mika Seguchi asked from the bottom of the stairs. She was waiting for her husband to get off of his lap top so they could finally leave their house and head for the airport. They had an eleven o'clock flight and it was already 9:57am. At this rate, they would never make it on time.

"Yes, yes, here I am." The blond haired man said as he walked down the stairs. He was holding a briefcase in hand and his wife was glaring at the black leathered item as though it had greatly insulted her.

"Please tell me that's your carry-on and not your lap-top case." The man smiled nervously and headed for the door.

"How about it's both?" Mika glared at her husband before snatching the case out of her husband's hands.

"You remember what we agreed on Tohma, no talking devices with us. That means no cell phones, pagers, mobiles, brief cases, lap-tops or any other thing of that sort. We're going on a quiet vacation just the two of us. That means that any problems that have to do with NG, Ryuichi or Bad Luck stay here. The temporary shacho will take care of everything. Leave. The. Brief case. Home." Tohma sighed and tried to defend his point but his wife didn't want to hear anything. They had had this discussion a dozen of times. Every time it was the same thing. He wanted to bring work along and she didn't.

"How about I bring just the pager? I won't be able to talk to anyone, just get some sort of news." He asked her.

"No. N-O. My answer is final Tohma Seguchi. We're going on a vacation together and I don't care what happens to Japan." The synthesizer player sighed and left his things on the counter.

"Happy now?" He asked once he was in the entrance. His wife nodded and smiled sweetly at him as though none of this had ever happened.

"Let's go now before we miss our plane." She had been so dead set on leaving anything that had to do with NG behind that she had even refused to use one of her husbands many planes to go to their destination. They were really traveling like everyday people.

--

They were finally able to enjoy a real vacation together. Mika was quite impressed that her husband had been able to stay away from his work for so long. He hadn't even bothered with the television, the radio or the newspaper. This was a whole new development in their lives. But little did she know, her husband had found a way to get his information delivered. One could almost say that he had a real problem to sink this low just to get some tidbit of information.

He always did it either early in the morning or late at night. He also tried his method when Mika wasn't around. Whenever he got a chance he sent out his messages. He had to send many since he didn't know if they would get to their final destination. The trip would be long and the flight would be long for his message to stay intact.

During the first three days of his vacation, he had gathered a group of pigeons that a local had told him were messengers. Afterwards, he had trained them and he had sent his messages to many of his contacts in Japan. Notably they were to Ryuichi, K-san, Shuichi, Eiri (even though he knew that his brother in law would never reply to him), Sakano and Fujisaki. Hopefully one pigeon would get to its final destination and then it would come back to him. So far he had had no such luck but he had only sent his messages a few days ago.

After the second week of vacation however, Mika started to notice the unusual flock of pigeons that seemed to follow her husband around. At first she had dismissed the whole situation, but the more she thought of it; the more there seemed to be pigeons following him around. After much observing and pondering, she finally decided to confront Tohma about it.

It was late that night that Mika was waiting for Tohma to come to bed. He had told her that he had some business to take care of and then he would join her. She had waited five, ten, fifteen, twenty-five and forty-five minutes and he still wasn't coming. Finally she got fed up and went to investigate the situation.

She checked the bathroom and he wasn't there, she went to the kitchen and he was absent from there as well, she checked the miniature living room and he wasn't there. She was about to check the front door when she noticed the patio door slightly ajar. She walked to it and heard her husband's voice from the other side of the glass. She pressed her ear to the door and realized that he was talking to someone.

"This one if for Ryu-chan." There was the rustling of paper and when Mika looked, she could see her husband holding out a picture of Sakuma Ryuichi to something, but what? She couldn't very well see because of the poor light but she could very well hear. "You bring this to him. Got it?" All Mika could hear was a soft coo and then a flutter of wings.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the door and stepped outside in the cool night. What she saw shocked her in a good and bad way. She had never thought that her husband would be so desperate as to use messenger pigeons to get his information and news, but at the same time it cracked her up knowing that the famous Tohma Seguchi had actually done such an act. She couldn't hold her laughter anymore and she started chuckling uncontrollably. All Tohma could do was gasp and stare at her with wide eyes.

"Mika, I can explain! Really I was just…" Mika continued laughing but tried to talk none the less.

"You don't have to explain Tohma, please use the phone in our room to tell them whatever you want. I didn't think you would tough out this long." She said between chuckles.

"You aren't mad?" He asked incredulous.

"How can I be mad? You're using messenger pigeons! This is the funniest thing ever!" She said as she continued laughing. Tohma was a bit unnerved but he didn't say anything.

"I'm really sorry I broke our agreement. I really didn't mean to." He said with an apologetic look. Mika smiled at him with a more serious smile.

"It's okay Tohma. All I wanted was for you to actually relax while you were on vacation and spend some time with me instead of your lap top." Tohma gave her a guilty look.

"Sorry, I'll try and get better." He told her sincerely.

"It's okay, but please if you really have anything important to tell anyone, you can use the telephone. Just never use the messenger pigeons anymore, alright?"

"Yes Mika, but please promise me one thing." He told her. The brown haired woman turned her head slightly to look at him.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Don't mention this to anyone, please." The woman laughed and nodded. The pigeons remained on the balcony waiting for their mission and a thirty-one year old man in Japan was running around town telling anyone who cared that he had received a letter from a pigeon…

Whether or not anyone believed him remains unknown.

**Owari**

**Done! Well that was fun to type. I'm impressed I actually finished typing something. Well please r and r. I like receiving reviews.**

**Happy Canadian Thanksgiving!**

**Op**


End file.
